Broken vows
by jennaravenrose
Summary: short one shot with two endings couldn't decide takes place during the purges
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken vows

Author Jenna raven rose

Rating: Pg 13, for character death

Summery: a short one shot during the purges. with two endings

She stood there clutching the bouquet she didn't know what else she could do she was unarmed after all. She heard the swish of light sabers and the sounds of them meeting behind her. They were behind her where the cake had been, beyond where the guests were sitting. Now it was empty, chairs tipped over. Left that way by the fleeing occupants the preacher had fled indoors when he arrived. The moments seemed to tick by like they were moving in slow motion. She wiped her hands on the gown and looked down at the flowers in her hand.

This was supposed to be such a special day; too bad the force decreed that it wasn't meant to be. This was so unfair she thought, I've waited for this moment for most of my life. Thinking that because the code, that it would never happen. Now that the order that had forbidden this union was no longer an obstacle, one more steps up.

She wanted to cry but she had no more tears left, she had released them all for her friends and once fellow padawans. Were they watching her now? Did they see this coming? and if so were they laughing? At the foolish Padawan who fell in love with her master.

Or did they wish her luck in her new life only to find out like she already knew that the galaxy was cruel. A tear slipped down her cheeks, she could help it. All she wanted was a life together, that's why they both renounced their commissions in order to wed. But no fate and the force were jealous masters.

So she stood there amidst the ruins of her wedding day. Staring at the lake and the flowers next to the balcony anything to get her mind off the sounds behind her. She reached out and took one of the flowers, it was blood red and it had thorns, which pricked her fingers. She placed one in her bouquet. She hadn't noticed the sounds behind her had stopped.

She focused instead on her bouquet and the view of the lake. She heard the sound of his approach but didn't turn. Didn't want to see what had happened to Aiden, her ex master now finance' He stopped behind her and seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"Make it swift, please," she said without turning. tears were already streaming down her face. She heard the familiar snap hiss sound and felt the blade pierce her chest. It was warm but It didn't hurt she mused; perhaps a broken heart no longer feels anything. Then she crumpled to the ground. Her bouquet landed next to her. The petals on the red flower broke apart and scattered on her chest and face. Clinging to the melted bits of her dress and the tears there.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken vows alternate ending

Author Jenna Raven rose

Companion piece to original.

----

She turned when the sounds stopped not really wanting to see but not being able to ignore it either. Aiden was down on his knees; one of his arms was gone. He was waiting for the final blow .She approached the combatants and the Sith turned. She sidestepped and went around him. "Wait please" she said softly. The Sith looked at her but held his killing blow.

She kneeled next to her fallen lover. "You should have run" he tried to say. "To where?" she said simply and pulled him onto her lap slightly. "I love you, I'm so sorry," whispered Aiden from her arms. "You have nothing to be sorry about" she said smoothing back his hair from his eyes.

She looked up at the Sith, he was still waiting. "May I have a last request?" she asked The Sith hesitated though she couldn't see his face beyond that mask she knew he was confused. "Yes" came the voice at last

"Will you finish the ceremony?" she asked. The Sith hesitated again, yet he had agreed to her request. "You wish me to wed you?" he said in confusion. She nodded in assent.

The Sith turned off his saber for a minute "where did I interrupt?" he asked, "We were about to say our vows," she said. "Very well continue," said the Sith and he crossed his arms in front of him. The Sith cleared his throat "do you Aiden Mc Alsten take Melisande Due'orin as your lawful wedded wife?' asked the Sith. Who was now feeling very odd but had agreed to this. "I do" said Aiden though he hissed his breath in because of the pain "and do you Melisande Due'orin take Aiden Mc Alsten as your lawful wedded husband?" he asked "I do" she said "then I do pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss" he said now feeling utterly awkward

."Thank you" she said simply and took aidens remaing hand in hers.

"You may finish it now" she said softly and stared at her new husband, mouthing the words "I love you" as the saber went through her and him. She collapsed on Aidens body and Aidens last act was to put his arm around her.

The Sith walked towards the balcony railing remembering a wedding not so long ago that had happened on the same balcony. A marriage that eventually shared a similar fate, it just took longer. His own, he mused and picked up her fallen bouquet and dropped it on her form as he left.


End file.
